1. Field
The following description relates to optical disc drive apparatuses, and additionally, to an optical disc drive apparatus including an improved tray structure having a main circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a slim-type disc drive used in a notebook computer or the like has a configuration in which an pickup device is installed on a tray for receiving a storage medium (e.g., a disc, such as an optical disc), and a main printed circuit board (PCB) for controlling the pickup device is installed in a housing (or a body) for receiving the tray. Because of the importance for such disc drives to maintain compatibility with a typical notebook computer, the disc drive must satisfy a predetermined standard. Accordingly, the design specifications for such disc drives are restricted to those that comply with the standard. A typical disc drive has a pickup device installed on a tray such that the pickup device and the tray are separate structures. A main PCB is installed on the tray. The pickup device includes a metal base on which a guide shaft is installed, and a body that is installed on the guide shaft so as to reciprocate relative to the metal base. The pickup device is a complex single complete structure. The metal base is generally formed of a plate-shaped metal material. A spindle motor is installed on the tray as a part of a single complete structure that includes a rotator having built therein a permanent magnet and a base on which a rotation axis of the rotator is supported.